bzp_mafiafandomcom-20200215-history
Host
The Host is a name for a member who is in control of a BZP Mafia Game. It often varies, but iBrow Voltex seems to have an uncanny knack for seizing the role. In order to become a Host, a Mafia player must climb the slopes of Mt. Power and take control of the Staff of Unlimited Power, although on occasion the Staff can instead be stolen directly from the former Host. History The First Age The first member to ever ascend to the role of Host was Fighty, who discovered Mt. Power and climbed its treacherous slopes to discover the chamber within, where upon a pedestal hundreds of feet above sinister lava rested the Staff of Unlimited Power. Undeterred, Fighty took the Staff, intending to use it as his tool in ruling the world of BZP Mafia. However, he had not anticipated that the Staff had its own agenda, and he soon lost control of it, losing his hosting powers in the process. The other Hosts of the First Age were all weaker than Fighty, none of them managing to control the Staff or host for more than one game at a time. However, Toa Dave, Lloyd: the White Wolf, Lhikevikk, The Remorseful Automaton, and Toa of Dancing all managed to become Hosts at multiple points during the First Age. The Second Age After the Great Downtime in 2011, BZPower was in shambles. A member by the name of MIA took the Staff from the ruins of Bionicle Mafia 35: Chaos and began a new age. However, with the Staff and BZPower as a whole still weakened from the Downtime, the Second Age collapsed under numerous issues; the Hosts could not decide on a proper number scheme for the games, and none of the Hosts managed to take control of a second game during the short-lived age. At the end of the age, Burnmad had the Big City destroyed, and the Staff of Unlimited Power was returned to Mt. Power, where it would stay until it was at last claimed again. The Third Age Xaeraz grew bored without the bloodshed of Mafia, and decided to give it another go - he ascended the slopes of Mt. Power and took control of the Staff, igniting a new Age of Mafia. Unaccustomed to the Staff after so long, Xaeraz nearly fumbled control of the Staff but managed to hold on. By the time Portalfig got ahold of the Staff, the world of Mafia was back in order, allowing for the games to continue as they once had. All was well until Bionicle Mafia IX: Sentinels of the Darkened Skies; after Portalfig finished his second run in the Age as Host, he left the Staff on its pedestal in Mt. Power. However, when iBrow Voltex attempted to take the Staff for his own second run, the Staff was stolen from him by the Mysterious Figure; the ensuing conflicts caused the Great Spirit Robot to be destroyed in one blast by the Staff, which began to fracture in multiple places and leak poisonous energy radiation to which only a few were immune. Twin Hosts Twin Hosts are Hosts that are either too weak to control the Staff of Unlimited Power on their own (thus requiring an additional member to aid them) or Hosts that have combined their powers to wreak even more havoc than is the norm on the players they lord over. The Bionicle Mafia 0: Training and Experiments used a variation of Twin Hosts, with mentors aiding trainees in the art of hosting and the usage of the Staff. In the main series, Twin Hosts have only popped up twice - the first time was in Bionicle Mafia 31: Mind Games, where a weak iBrow Voltex, not yet finished his training, teamed up with the slightly more skilled Mayno to host. The attempt was a dismal failure as the Staff refused the control of both parties, almost obliterating Mayno. It should be noted, however, that iBrow Voltex seemed to only grow stronger from the failure - it was suspected that iBrow Voltex might have a rare mutated DNA that allows him to absorb the powers of the Staff; this suspicion was proven correct during Bionicle Mafia IX: Sentinels of the Darkened Skies, when he absorbed the Staff's powers when it was stoeln from him. During their time together, iBrow Voltex and Mayno were collectively referred to as "Mayglob" and "Maybrow". The second time Twin Hosts are supposed to pop up in the main series is ''Bionicle Mafia X, ''where iBrow Voltex plans to unite with Portalfig. Powers A section to be added to later. Category:Role